German patent publication DE 198 15 852 A1 discloses a support for electronic components that consists of a ceramic material and features at least two mutually insulated contact areas, wherein the contact areas are arranged on a common plane of the support. Other metalized regions are arranged on at least one surface of the support that does not extend parallel to the common plane of the contact areas, wherein one metalized region is respectively connected to one of the contact areas in a conductive fashion.
German patent publication DE 32 38 557 A1 discloses a semiconductor component with a plastic encapsulation. The connecting contacts either consist of flat metal foils or of ductile metal foils shaped into cups that are in direct contact with the plastic.